undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Jayke
Profile Jayke is a human in the Underground hidden from Asgore by Sans. He only appears when the player-controlled Frisk kills Sans. Whilst fighting you can see his stats as well as yours, as he is human as well. The Sans hiding him is from an AU, as expected. Through very extreme Determination Jayke gained the ability to hop through AUs, however he tends to mess with people who he knows are ‘AU hoppers’, as he calls them. Relationships In his original timeline, Jayke was very introverted, and basically only talked to Sans. However, after his first successful ’AU Hop’ he decided it was best to be friends with more people, as he should enjoy it while it lasts. He tends to hang out with Sans as well with other Sanses, and Napstablook. He also liked to challenge other ‘AU Hoppers’, though never killing them or harming them too much. Unless they’re evil. In which case... Let’s move on. He also has a relationship with Toriel, as a friend and as a student. He learned fire magic with her, even though it seemed impossible. His raw determination pushed through, and saw to it that he produced a flame. As well as challenging them he also hangs out with other ’AU Hoppers’, however it feels a bit... risky to put it here, as then people would think that the OCs I would like to mention we’re mine, which they’re not, and I wouldn’t like to force other’s OCs to be friends with mine... whatever. I’m rambling again, aren’t I? Personality Jayke is rather introverted, only ever having talked to Sans. However, he is not afraid to defend people he cares about. After Sans’ death in his timeline, he became rather cocky and likes to mess around with other ’AU Hoppers’. Generally staying out of Frisk‘s way, as he has a bit of a trauma. Trivia * Jayke mainly uses weapons Frisk used in their timeline’s Genocide route. * Jayke cannot truly die, due to Determination. However, he can be killed. * Jayke realized that his timeline’s Frisk was being controlled; however he could only kill Frisk. * In one AU he learnt basic fire magic with Toriel. * He has an insane amount of raw Determination, granting him many abilities. * Jayke enjoys fighting other ‘AU Hoppers’, however he doesn’t ever kill them or seriously injure friendly ones. * His hoodie is one of the only colored fight sprites in game, as it reflects Jayke’s SOUL. Powers Jayke isn’t too different from Frisk. His main strength is his Determination, allowing him to revive after death. However, he also knows weak fire magic as well as the ability to travel through AUs and timelines. Pacifist Route During the pacifist route Jayke would act as... a second Frisk, kind of like the non-Ness characters in EarthBound, or Susie and Ralsei in Deltarune. He would appear in Snowdin if you have befriended Napstablook. When interacted to, he’d say, “Well. Blooky told me about you. So... uh...” his talk sprite would turn to a wink while he says, “Wanna go to Grillby’s?” This is a clear reference to your first meal with Sans. At the end of the game, when confronting Asgore, Jayke would back you up when your HP is low, encouraging you with phrases like “Come on, !” or “Come on! Get back up!” Jayke’s default stats would be LV1 with 0EXP, as he has never killed a single monster. If Jayke is killed, he’d be gone for the rest of the fight, only getting up after. His SOUL colour is dark orange, a distinguishable change from the Bravery SOUL. If Napstablook is attacked in the beginning of the game, Jayke would never come out. If any monster is killed, then Jayke won’t appear. He can appear in the Neutral Route (doing Pacifist on your first run) but will not be there for the Photoshop Flowey fight. In the Genocide Route, though... Well... Here it is. In-Battle Jayke would only be a fight in the Genocide route, acting as a final boss, or the final bos, after Sans. Before entering the fight, he would say the line, “That’s enough, you heartless demon.” If the player has done a Genocide before and has given their SOUL to Chara, Jayke would say, “That’s enough, you SOULless demon.”. Jayke would be a unique boss, as he would be a human. He has three lives, as he also has Determination. He would revolve around an attack where the SOUL is red and many knives are shot at the player‘s current direction, an attack where fire magic hands summon fire and works similar to Toriel, and an attack where huge warning symbols appear and Jayke’s SOUL comes in the box with a knife. The attack damage depends on Jayke’s lives left. Life 1 Jayke talks about either Sans‘ offer to be friends or Papyrus’ belief in the human and how they can do better. He would dodge attacks like Sans, and die in 2 hits. However the hits are rng based, meaning the player needs luck to damage Jayke. Remember, Jayke is a human like you, so he can dodge attacks like Frisk. In his first life his knife attack would deal 3 damage per knife with 10 karma, same with his fire attack, and 20 damage with 5 karma for his teleport attack. Keep in mind the player has a big chance to dodge this one, so its not as broken as first looks. Upon checking it says, “Finally. An interesting fight!” His idle talk boxes would say either “Jayke rears close.”, “He’s not gonna forgive you.” or, rarely, “Burn in hell again, and again, and again...” when killed, he would act similar to Sans, where he says, “Welp. Is this really it? Huh. Sans? Anyone? I’m coming...” his SOUL would shatter, however, after 5 seconds, would quickly regenerate, initiating round 2. Life 2 When Jayke reappears, he’d say, “Not gonna let you go that easy.” Life 2 is similar to Life 1, however all attacks are faster and do a significant raise in damage, but no change in karma. In this life he’d either talk about Undyne’s sacrifice, Monster Kid’s dreams, or Toriel‘s death. Upon checking, jt would say, “Welp. Maybe shouldn’t have done that...”, but red text quickly replaces it, saying, “You don’t regret a thing.” If the player has sold their SOUL to Chara before, it would say, “I don’t regret a thing.” Idle Chat boxes would say “You can’t flee.”, “He‘s determined.” or, rarely, “Never gonna give you up!” In reference to Rick Astley’s song ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’. When killed, Jayke winks for a second, then his SOUL shatters and regenerates, starting Life 3. Life 3 When Jayke reappears, he‘ll say, “Nnghh... DIE ALREADY.” Life 3 is almost totally devilish. All attack speed is raised very high, and invincibility time is lowered by half. During his attacks, yellow projectiles can spawn and shot at the player, dealing 5 damage each. These spawn completely randomly. Similar to Sans, he will attack you in the menus, summoning knives under the buttons. The only option in Life 3 is to FIGHT. Jayke doesn’t speak at first, and the dialogue box says nothing. After a few turns in, Jayke will start talking. This is where his attacks go bonkers. He will memorize a random order of friends from the game. Each of these influence his attacks. Papyrus: Slow bones appear in his attack. Sans: 3 or 4 Gaster Blasters show up during the attack. Toriel: Fire is used during this attack and the quantity is raised. Napstablook: Jayke slowly cries during this attack, dealing damage like Napstablook. (If the game includes this Fandom’s best OCs:) Red: 3 or 4 swords or bombs appear during this attack. Clementine: (She can’t die btw so uh... not really a Genocide...) Jayke will be invincible this round. Ultra!Sans: Jayke is filled with Bravery and a large amount of bones appear. (Feel free to add your own OCs! Also, none of these OCs except Jayke are mine and all credits go to their creators!) When Jayke is killed, he will slowly start bleeding, saying, “I... fell it... I’m... slipping...“ he would stumble forward, kneeling down. “ I... all... my... friends... I’m... coming...” he falls down, crying maniacally, saying, “I... I’... I’m... I’m scared...” until his SOUL slowly shatters, leaving a single echo flower.